THE ONE I LOVE
by Yokoh Inutaishy
Summary: Cuando no estas a mi lado, mi vida se acaba,pero mi corazon siempre sera tuyo estes donde estes.......kaixyokoh (intento de romance y drama)


THE ONE I LOVE

Es increíble que halla sido tan tonta- decía una joven- como no me di cuenta de que había algo entre ellos, y ahora me eh quedado sola para colmo- se replicaba la joven (a que no adivinan quien es).

Corrió un viento fuerte que hizo que su hermosa cara se despejara dejando ver unos ojos verdes que antes eran claros y ahora son oscuros, marcas en la cara, una luna plateada en la frente; era nada mas ni nada menos que Yokoh (sí quieren saber como soy visiten mi bio).

Pero.....que hago aquí......ósea ya derrote a naraku, la perla esta completa –pensaba- por que? Porque me tuve que enamorar de el?.....¡¡¡¡¡por que me tuve que enamorara de kai hiwatari!!!!?????- se replicaba ella en sus pensamientos.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo hasta que llego a un lugar que desearía olvidar, ese lugar que le rompio el corazon, ese lugar donde lo conocio literalmente. Avanzo sin rumbo fijo de nuevo, tantas parejas divirtiéndose,tanta felicidad, tanta armonia.

Acostumbraba a estar sola, no hablar con nadie, sus amigos tratavan de hablar con ella, pero nada la sacaba de esa oscuridad; si escuchaba el nombre kai y rey agarraba cualquier cosa y la empeza a golpear, si hablaban de amor se enscerraba en su cuarto.

Aquel dia en la noche fue a las montañas del templo, se encontraba en un lugar muy tranquilo observando la luna y las estrellas, tantos recuerdos, tanto dolor, hasta que se quedo dormida pensando....

Flash back.

Era un día nublado y frío, Yokoh se encontraba en un parque mirando como llegaba la noche, sintio que alguien hablaba entre los arboles y cuando se dispuso a ver quien era se quedo en shok, sus ojos miraban a Kai como besaba a Ray, pero cuando estaba retrocediendo se dieron cuenta y fueron a ver,

Yokoh no es lo que parece ray me .....

Ya e visto suficiente como para creerte Kai – decía muy enfadada

Pero déjame terminar- decía Kai

No quiero volver a verte- decía Yokoh cuando estaba a punto de irse pero alguien la sostuvo del brazo-

Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir- decía Kai

Suéltame Kai- pero no la soltaba- te he dicho que me sueltes

No sin antes escucharme- decía Kai enfadado

Tú lo pediste- dijo Yokoh cuando lo dio una bofetada

Yokoh -dijo Kai sorprendido y a la vez soltándola

Kai..... yo te.......yo te amo .......pero ahora que veo todo con claridad......soy una estúpida

Claro que no lo eres

Adios kai y espero que seas feliz- dijo llendose del lugar rapidamente

Después de eso no los volví a ver

Después de eso me encerré en mi oscuridad

Después de eso ya volví a ser feliz

Después de eso.....aun te sigo amando

fin de flash back

Yokoh se empezó a despertar y empezó a recordar cada palabra.

Un momento....y si el me iba a decir la verdad......que tonta soy –llorando- ahora lo eh perdido para siempre-diciendo esto dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo provocando que sangrara su mano.

Se encamino a la playa, siempre iba ahí en las noches. Cuando estaba llegando a ese lugar sé sorprendió tanto, no lo podía creer, estaba el ahí sentado, Kai ha vuelto.

No lo puedo creer... haz vuelto, pero....no conmigo.

Se quedo ahí una hora y kai no se movia pensaba que si iba, la odiaria y si no se arepentiria.

Se dicidio a ir pero se quedo a cierta distacia .

Kai – lo llamo yokoh-

Yokoh-dijo este dandoce vuelta

Hola kai......cuanto tiempo-dijo con los ojos a medio cerrar

Como 2 años- dijo kai

Te e visto ahí como mas de una hora......que te pasa -dijo Yokoh algo preocupada

Como te pude importar eso si tu me odias- dijo en su mismo tono de siempre

Tal vez por que todo esto fue mi culpa- decia yokoh

Que....tu culpa

No te deje terminar de hablar ese dia, tal vez me ibas a decir la verdad o la mentira.- decia Yokoh

Tal vez- decia kai mirando al mar

Y dime como se llama tu novia

Se llamaba mejor dicho- decia kai

Que paso – decia yokoh preocupada

Me separe de ella por que solo le interesaba lo que era en el beyblade- dijo Kai

Ya la encontraras – dijo Yokoh sentándose al lado suyo

Yo la encontré pero ella me odia- decía Kai

Y quien es – preguntaba Yokoh

Ya lo sabes

De repente corrió un viento helado que izo que Yokoh se le helaran hasta la punta del pie, ese viento fue el mismo que paso cuando ya no los volvió a ver

Y dime Kai que haces aquí- preguntaba Yokoh

Recordaba- dijo Kai con un tono frío

Y que era lo que me querías decir hace 2 años

Pero ahora piensas escucharme- dijo Kai en un tono irónico

Si te lo prometo- dijo Yokoh

Te hiba a decir que lo que paso fue que Ray me beso y que yo te......yo te amo

Kai pero despues de todo este tiempo como- decía Yokoh sorprendida

Pero supongo que tu ya estas comprometida- dijo Kai

Claro que no kai- dejo enfadada

Acaso ningun chico se a fijado en ti- decia kai en sarcasmo

Claro que si...solo que-yokoh bajo su mirada

Solo que....que- dijo kai

Solo que e guardado mi corazon para ti kai- dijo levantandose

Yokoh- dijo sorprendido

El dueño de mi corazon eres tu kai, solo tu ,no sabes lo que e pasado todo este tiempo ,te e guardado rencor al principio pero despues me di cuenta do todo, me intente matar pero sabia que eso no arreglaría nada, espere un tiempo para que desapareciera todo ese amor pero nunca pude por que te amaba kai- dijo yokoh llorando y luego sentandose en las rodillas.

Yokoh -abrazándola- ya soy dueño de tu corazon

Kai -dijo Yokoh sonriendo- no sabes cuanto espere escuchar esto

Y con esto se sello en un beso bajo la luna nueva y lluvia de estrellas, un amor que no termina nunca, ese amor que todos quisiéramos tener y recuerda la oscuridad siempre se desbanece con el poder del amor, esto fue lo que le paso a yokoh.

Esto fue lo que me paso a mi- pensaba mujer de 26 años que miraba del balcon de una mansion-

MAMA!!!!!!- gritaba desde afuera de la habitación un duo de niños

Que pasa Kei, volviste a pelear con Renna- dijo la madre

No papa llego para que vayamos con el tio taison y la tia hilary- dijo una pequeña de pelo bicolor con rasgos como los de Kai y una luna plateadacon un vestido de color azul, se

llamaba Renna

ya estas lista mami-dijo un niño que tenia el pelo color azul y los mismos rasgos que Renna, utilizaba una blusa azul con un pantalon beige, se llamaba Kei .

si ya voy pequeños- decia aquella mujer- quien hiba a penzar que yo yokoh inutaishy iba a ser la esposa de kai hiwatari.

Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su esposo Kai, ya no era ese joven serio y frío, ahora era un padre de familia

Hola querido- dijo dándole en beso- como estas

Bien y lista – decía Kai

Si y los gemelos, pensaba que estaban contigo -decía Yokoh

Estan en el auto-dijo Kai

Todos partieron a la casa de taison, iban a una reunion de amigosya que hace mucho tiempo que no se veian

Kai , Yokoh por aki- llamaba un taison mas grande

Cuanto tiempo- dijo una hilary esposa de taison

Holaaaa kei, holaaa renna- gritaba una pequeña niña

Haci es hilary y taison se casaron y tuvieron una niña de nombre rioko

Y los demas- pregunto Yokoh

Estan en la sala- dijo hilary

Al pasar a la sala encontraron a max con marian y su hijo mat ,igual encontraron a Ray y a mariah con sus hijos uriko y ryu, y Kenny con emili y su hija izumi

Holaaa cuanto tiempo sin verlos chicos- dijo Yokoh sonriente

Recuerda que en la vida ahí obstáculos y cuando uno se lo propone puede lograr llegar a la meta y ser feliz por siempre.

**fin**

Nota:

Espero que les haya gustado y tengan piedad ya que no soy muy buen aen el drama y romance -y por favor dejen review

HASTA EL POXIMO FIC si salgo viva de este


End file.
